1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for setting camera operation modes, and, more particularly, the present invention relates to a device for setting plural modes of camera operation with a single operating member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cameras are known having a focus detection device to detect a focus state of a photographic lens. In the known cameras having a focus detection device, a focus detection region is arranged in the photographic picture plane, and focus detection is performed in either a wide portion or a narrow portion within the focus detection region according to the subject. An automatic focus adjustment device (hereinafter referred to as an "autofocus device" or "AF device") performs focus adjustment of the photographic lens based on the detection results of the focus detection device. The autofocus device operates in either a single autofocus (AF) mode in which the focus adjustment movement of the photographic lens is inhibited once the lens is focused, or a continuous AF mode in which the focus adjustment of the photographic lens continues to track the subject, even after the lens is focused.
A camera having the above-described types of focus detection device and autofocus device also includes separate mode setting devices to set the autofocus mode and to set the focus detection region mode. More particularly, to change the autofocus mode requires operation of a first operating member and to change the focus detection region mode requires operation of a second operating member different from the first operating member. The separate operating members must be operated individually to set the respective modes of operation.
As a result of the separate operating members required to set respective modes of operation, the prior art mode setting device suffers from the disadvantage of poor operability because respective separate operating members for setting the autofocus mode and the focus detection region mode require a large amount of space and increased cost of manufacture.